1. Field
The following description relates to a method of selecting a transmission parameter in a dynamic spectrum allocation scheme and an apparatus of allocating a dynamic spectrum using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In accordance with the rapid development of radio communication systems and the emergence of a variety of services, wireless resource demands are rapidly increasing. However, frequencies of radio resources available for use are strictly limited by governments as public property, and many frequency bands are already in use. Thus, the availability of radio resource limits the application of a new radio data communication system.
Frequencies have been allocated to solve such problems, but cognitive radio (CR) technology that detects the frequency that is not actually being used to efficiently share and use the detected frequency has been developed. The CR technology refers to a technique of dynamically using an unused frequency spectrum, and thereby may be referred to as dynamic spectrum access (DSA) technology.
In the CR technology, when a primary user uses a frequency band that is being used by a CR system even in the case in which frequency resources are secured and used by the cognitive radio system, it may cause interference to the primary user. Thus, the frequency band may be unavailable to the primary user, causing inconvenience. Thus, there is a demand to develop a CR technology that provides seamless services to a secondary user while providing consistent services to the primary user without interference.